


Learning to Forget: To All the Men I've Loved Before Prequel

by PonderRose



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderRose/pseuds/PonderRose
Summary: The history of John Ambrose and Aerity Covey. Note: this will only make sense if you have read "To All the Men I've Loved Before", quotes and scenes will be used in this from there. Enjoy!





	1. One Day in The Garden

No One’s P.O.V.- (Summer, 2011) 

“Hi! Anyone home?!” Peter Kavinsky hollered through the open front door. “In here, Peter!” Dr. Covey called back. This had happened before; Peter would stop by to see Aerity without calling or texting first. Consequently, sometimes he found that she was not home. In such cases, he’d usually hang out with Stephen or one of Aerity’s sisters. He walked into the kitchen to find Aerity’s father making himself a sandwich before work. 

“Hey, Stephen. Aerity around?” Peter asked while resting his elbows onto the kitchen island. “Nope. She and Kitty went on a bike ride about an hour ago; they should be home soon. Feel free to hang around until then if you want.” “Sure thing, thanks,” Peter’s eyes began to wander around the room aimlessly. Sure was a messy kitchen despite three girls living there; he wasn’t aware of the sexist undertones of his thoughts at this tender age. “Want a sandwich?” Stephen slid him the loaf of white Wonder Bread. “Sure!” The growing teenage boy didn’t hesitate to jump on the offer. While he was doing that, and Dr. Covey was chowing down on his own sandwich, Margot entered the room with a bunch of envelopes in her hand. She didn’t look at all surprised to find Peter there. 

“Hey, Peter.” “Hey, Margot. What’s up?” “Not much, just got the mail.” “Thanks, sweetheart,” Stephen took the pile from her, immediately sifting through them. “Bill, bill, bill,” the two teenagers watched him toss said bills onto the counter. Their attention perked up however when Dr. Covey came to a halt, his eyes growing wide at one letter. “Who’s that one, Dad?” Margot ventured to ask at his failure to react. “Huh? Oh! Uh, John Ambrose,” his voice was quiet and thoughtful. “John?” Margot’s own gaze started to grow in astonishment. “Who’s John Ambrose?” Peter didn’t think much of it, taking the first bite of his sandwich. “He’s…… Aerity’s old friend,” Margot answered for her father, who looked rather conflicted at the moment. “Oh,” that’s when Peter lost interest. Margot and Stephen on the other hand……. 

“What are you going to do?” She asked him in a slightly concerned tone. “I’ll take care of it,” Dr. Covey stuffed the letter into his coat’s pocket. “Dad…… you’re going to have to tell her eventually.” “Tell who what now?” Peter was only half-listening to the conversation now, still preoccupied with his food. “You know she doesn’t remember, Margot.” “Wait, she doesn’t remember this guy?” This definitely caught Peter’s attention. Why wouldn’t she remember him? Margot and Dr. Covey gave each other a look before the latter grabbed his briefcase. “I’ve got to get to work.” “Bye Dad,” she waited until he was gone. Once he was, she turned to face Peter straight on. 

“What was that about?” “Listen, Peter…… I know this sounds weird, but I need you not to mention the letter……. or John Ambrose to Aerity.” “Huh? Why? You’re right; that is weird.” “She doesn’t……. remember who he is. Look, just do this for us, ok? It would be…… too painful for her to remember, to learn…… Just promise you won’t tell her.” “For real?” Peter obviously didn’t grasp the severity of the situation, raising a suspicious eyebrow Margot’s way. But her expression was so firm and sincere. “Please.” “A-alright; alright then. I won’t say a word.” 

[“Don’t tell me it’s that preppy Ambrose dork you were pen pals with in junior high.”]

No One’s P.O.V.- (Spring, 2000)

Eve Song had passed away recently after the birth of her third child, a daughter. Stephen Covey, her husband, grieved dearly for her loss, as did his daughters. To help them cope, he brought them to a botanical garden in the city. Margot was an outdoorize girl, who loved to romp around and get dirty. Her younger sister, Aerity, was more reserved and liked to play quietly by herself. She was five at the time, and Margot was seven; their mother’s death affected her particularly hard. 

While at the garden, Margot would go off to climb trees and the like. Aerity would naturally stay close her father, who was usually relegated to pruning or weeding. She didn’t mind hanging around the flowers- she loved flowers. The roses in particular caught her attention. She liked the way they looked, deep and integrate; not that she had the vocabulary to say so at the time. Normally she would sit among them quietly for a while, enjoying their scent and watching the bees fly around them peacefully. This was a day just like any other, where Margot was off playing in the trees and Aerity was lazing about the flowers. But what began as an ordinary day would be the day that change Miss Aerity Covey forever. 

She was currently sitting next to the red rose bush; her fingers were twirling and pulling at the blades of grass. Seemingly content with the situation, her little eyes blinked up at the sound of something quietly munching on the plant life. To her joy, it was a turtle; Aerity adored turtles. “Hello there,” she giggled to herself, instantly crawling towards the creature. Now this particular type of turtle was a freshwater turtle, and rather fast. It spotted Aerity rushing over and immediately dashed away. “Wait, come back!” Tiny Aerity gave chase, trying desperately to catch up to the turtle. 

Unfortunately, it was faster than her and they were already near a small pond. Aerity’s feet came to a stop as it dove in, out of her reach. She got onto her knees, bringing her face close to the water; too late, it was already gone. “Awe,” she pulled her head away from the water a little, gazing off to the side. All thoughts of the turtle disappeared however, when she saw a young boy reading by the water. He wasn’t aware of her presence just yet, too wrapped up in the book on his lap. He had short, light brown hair, and wore dark blue pants with a fancy jacket. Curious, Aerity slowly got up and made her way over to the new entity in the garden. Only when she was three feet away from him did he look up. Their eyes met, widening onto each other’s. 

“Hi.” “Hello.” “Whatcha reading?” “Erm, Pride and Prejudice.” “What’s a…… prejudice?” The small boy chuckled softly to himself. “It’s a love story.” “Oh, you mean like Cinderella?” “Kind of. Haven’t seen you here before,” he shut the book. “I’m here with Daddy; he’s weeding.” “My aunt and mother also volunteer at the garden. They bring me and my brother along with them.” “My sister’s here too. She’s climbing things somewhere.” “Why aren’t you playing with her?” “Uh, I don’t really like to get dirty,” Aerity kicked the ground with her foot a bit shyly. “Me either,” the boy laughed. “Is that’s why you’re reading?” “Uh huh. I love to read in the garden; it’s my favorite place.” “Mine too,” Aerity’s face lit up a hint. 

The two children stared at one another before Aerity’s young mind realizing what she was doing; in the context that only a child would. “I’ll let you get back to your reading. Daddy hates it when I interrupt his reading.” “Oh….. oh no! That’s fine, I don’t mind,” the boy perked up. “It’s a very big book.” “Yeah, and I’ve barely started,” he glanced down to it. Then he nibbled his bottle lip for the briefest second. “Would you like to read some?” Aerity considered for a moment and shook her head; she still wasn’t good at basic reading yet. “Oh……..” The kind boy pondered, his eyes wandering off into nowhere briefly. You could see in his face when an idea came to him. “Would you…… like me to read to you?” “Read to me?” Her eyes lit up. [Pride and Prejudice……. How much it influenced my life, particularly as an adult. Seeing Peter Kavinsky for the first time, buying my first copy in that Parisian bookstore……. “Peter may be your Mr. Darcy, but I am your Andrei Bolkonsky.”] 

“Yes, read to me.” 

Learning to Forget


	2. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and John "grab" hands for the very first time

“Aerity! Aerity, come on honey! It’s time to go!” Neither of the children heard Dr. Covey call in the distance. He was slightly aghast to find his daughter missing beside the rose bush. The two youngsters had been reading for the better part of the afternoon; Aerity laying on her back staring up at the sky while the boy read aloud to her. Admittedly, she didn’t understand what he was saying, what the story was about. But she liked the way it sounded, all elegant and old-fashioned. It was on that day that her love of Georgian English was planted in her heart; not that she was aware of it at the time. 

Stephen turned the corner to the pond, only to find the picture-perfect scene. It was so calm and balanced; literally like something out of a movie. He watched slightly dumbfounded as this cute young boy- around Aerity’s age- read to her with ease. That certainly wasn’t material he should have been able to understand, much less read out loud. It was so bewildering that Dr. Covey could only think to stare in sheer amazement for a minute. “Then, my dear, you may have the advantage of your friend, and introduce Mr. Bingley to her. Impossible, Mr. Bennet, impossible, when I am not………” 

It was then that Stephen cleared his throat gently, grabbing both their attention. The boy stopped reading and Aerity sat up. “Well, well; look at you two. Who’s your friend, Aerity?” He asked, approaching the children in a non-threating manner. He made sure to smile warmly at the boy. “Uh, um……” She blinked to him, clearly unsure how to answer. The young boy took one look at her confused face and immediately went to save the situation for her. “Hello, sir. I’m John,” his tiny little pale hand reached up for a shake. Dr. Covey chuckled at this, taking his hand and giving it a tender shake. “Hello, John. Nice to see you two have made friends,” he released his hand. “Your name’s Aerity?” John turned back to Aerity with curious eyes. “Y-yes,” to her father’s surprise, she actually seemed a tad shy around this lad. “I’ve never heard that name before…… it’s a nice name,” he added with a grin. “Thanks, I like yours too.” These kids, Stephen’s eyes grew a sliver. 

“John! John!” All three suddenly blinked to see an older women hurrying over to them from the other side of the pond. “Over here, Aunt Claire!” John waved his small arm up in the air. “Huh? Oh, Claire!” Stephen’s face lit up at her arrival. “Stephen! How are you? I heard you were volunteering at the garden,” she greeted him first; the children just watched. “Yeah, just something to get out of the house…….” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I heard about Eve; I’m so sorry,” her hand patted his arm in consolation. “Thanks…….” “It must be hard; three girls……..” “Oh, I’m getting by. My mom’s come down to help look after them while I work.” “That’s so good! You need all the support available right now.” “Speaking of support,” like clockwork, both their eyes moved down to the kids, who were still quietly observing. 

“Your nephew here, reading Pride and Prejudice at his age……. He’s gifted, this one.” “Thanks! My sister put him in these fancy preschools back in Derbyshire. He was reading by age three, if you can believe that.” “I can! And what a well-turned-out young man he is.” “Thank you,” Aunt Claire smiled proudly. Then the attention turned to Aerity. “And is this your little girl? Margot?” “Uh, Aerity; my second born.” “Oh, what a beautiful creature. You’re a lucky man, Stephen.” “Thanks,” he mirrored her satisfied expression. 

“So, is your sister visiting for the summer then?” “Oh no. Her husband got a job in the city; it’s supposed to be a permanent position but who knows. Who ever knows with these things.” “I hear that,” Stephen’s gaze fell upon the patient children again. They looked so calm and delighted together; something Dr. Covey hadn’t seen from Aerity since before her mother……. “Come on, kiddo; let’s go find your sister,” his hand extended down for her. 

“You’re leaving?” John’s eyes widened as he stood up alongside Aerity. “Don’t worry, sweetie; they’ll be back,” Aunt Claire comforted. “I’m volunteering at the botanic garden all summer, kid. I’m sure you two will see each other lots.” “I want to finish Pride and Pre-justice,” Aerity tugged on her father’s hand. “That’s “prejudice”, dear,” Aunt Claire corrected in a kind tone before glancing up to Stephen again. “I can’t get over how adorable she is!” “You’re nephew’s pretty cute too, Claire. Say good bye to John, Aerity.” 

Aerity’s eyes moved from him back over to John, who was already looking at her. After a long moment, a smile bloomed across her lips, which his immediately followed. To be honest, it kind of weirded the adults out how quiet they were being. Granted, neither were usually noisy kids and it wasn’t a bad thing by any means; it just wasn’t something you’d expect from a five and six year old. Following Stephen’s earlier example, Aerity’s tiny hand lifted up for a shake. Still grinning, John also brought up his hand, only to be interrupted by his aunt. “No, no; gentlemen don’t shake ladies’ hands. They gently grab them,” she instructed, taking hold of John’s wrist for a moment. When she let go, John and Aerity looked at each other a bit confused and unsure what to do next. But Aerity’s hand came closer and John took hold of it. They remained stationary that way for a minute, glancing between their hands and faces repeatedly. Aunt Claire smiled in satisfaction with this show of gentility; even Stephen was impressed by the young boy’s manners. 

The children meanwhile were too busy savouring the sensation. This was their first time holding someone’s hand who wasn’t a family member. It was no surprise when both began blushing; blushing but refusing to let go right away. Aerity and John simply didn’t want the experience to stop. There was nothing but pure, unadulterated enjoyment in that moment, and they were too young to understand why. All they knew is that it felt good, to hold the other’s hand; the way they perfectly moulded into each other’s. Yes, they were too young to understand……. But in that moment, John and Aerity didn’t care. Their innocent smiles blossomed even more- if that were possible. The other made them happy, and they wanted to see each other again.


	3. Two Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cry in front of John

“Alright, girls. I’ll be over there pruning for a while. Stay in the garden walls, yeah?” “Yes, Daddy,” Margot and Aerity replied before turning to head into the garden. Margot already had her sights set on the oak trees. “I’m going over there.” “Ok, I’m going to look for John.” “John? Who’s John?” “He’s my friend; he reads to me.” “Sounds boring.” “It’s not.” “Yeah well, have fun. I’ll be at those trees.” “Bye, Margot,” the younger waved before setting off on her own. Her first thought was to go to the pond where they met yesterday. Aunt Claire called Stephen to tell him that they’d be by this afternoon, so there seemed like a good place to start. 

No such luck. Aerity’s grin began to fade when she found the pond barren of any boy or book. Where else could he be? Maybe on a bench or somewhere. A little disheartened, the small girl started her search, watching her feet casually along the way. She didn’t have to go far however. Near the back of the garden was this little pavilion. It was a more out-of-the-way section, adorned with old wooden seats and a cracked empty fountain. At the back wall was a gigantic tree in full bloom. Hanging off one of its thickest branches was a very old wooden swing. To Aerity’s sudden delight, she found none other than John swinging there; he had the same book in his lap. It took Aerity’s foot accidentally snapping a twig on the way over for him to unexpectedly look up at her. The instant smile on his face; on their faces……. 

“Miss Covey!” “Hi John,” she approached him merrily. “I was hoping you’d be by today.” “You were?” Aerity couldn’t help but flush shyly. “My aunt said you were coming; my mom and brother are here too, somewhere.” “Daddy and Margot are also here.” “Looks like we have some time,” his grin organically grew. That’s how every interaction was with these two: organic. Pleased with the news, Aerity peered down at the closed masterpiece. “Could we……. could we read some more maybe?” “Certainly,” he complied without hesitation. Certainly- it was obvious that his parents spared no expense on his etiquette training. Aerity didn’t realize that he spoke differently than her; she just liked hearing him talk. His ascent fanaticised her, but she didn’t know what an ascent was. All she knew was that she adored the way he said words in specific. 

The little girl was getting ready to sit down on the grass before John slid over on the swing’s seat. He offered his hand for her. “No, sit up here with me.” Aerity instantly did so and the two sat side-by-side on the garden swing. She swayed it softly while John read aloud to her. They stayed like that for two straight hours, only taking a break when John’s voice needed a rest. During that time the kids talked; they talked about everything, though it soon became clear to John that Aerity was avoiding one crucial topic. It happened when he asked her: what’s your mother like? 

John blinked over to Aerity when she didn’t answer. He found her staring off into nothing, big swells of tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “A-Aerity?” The atmosphere changed so hard, it felt like the air had even thickened. “M-my mom………” “What’s wrong?” His tone……. His concerned tone. To hear such a voice of an innocent child……. “S-she’s……….” Aerity’s tiny hand rose up to cover her mouth. She couldn’t hold back her tears anymore; they flew out in a steady stream. She was crying; she was weeping, desperately missing her mother. 

Instead of saying anything or asking any more questions, John merely sat there beside Aerity. Despite only knowing her for a day, he too was overcome with emotion at this sight. He too had experienced loss before when his grandfather died; he couldn’t imagine if it was his mother. This sweet boy looked at her, followed the tears drip down her cheek with his eyes, and felt nothing but compassion. Like a child seeing a dead animal or relative for the first time, there is this new sense of pain; an unfamiliar, unwelcomed awakening. John had felt this before too when he saw his father’s mournful face after hearing the news of his deceased grandfather. John watched how his mother consoled his father then; without words or distracting action. She just took his hand and rubbed it in hers silently. John’s eyes drifted down to Aerity’s tiny hand. They had only each other a day……. Just for one day. But in the world of kid-dum, time passed differently. Just ask any child who has had to sit through a three-hour movie how fast time goes by. 

Aerity flinched a little at the sensation of something touching her hand. She looked down to see John’s hand holding hers. Then her wet stare lifted up to his; his eyes were as consoling and tender as possible. This only made Aerity cry harder, realizing that she was safe, even allowed to cry. John stayed quiet, keeping a tight grip on her little hand. Aerity ended up crying for a good half an hour; John not saying a word the entire time. By the time her tears start to dry, his lips started to curl into an understanding grin. 

“Are you alright, Miss Covey?” “Yes,” her free finger wiped away one of the lingering teardrops. She proceeded to feel slightly guilty about crying so much. But John was already ahead of her, reading her expression. “Don’t feel bad; I cried lots when my grandfather died.” “He died?” “Yeah, when I was four. Mom said his lungs were sick.” “Oh…….” A brief pause. “John?” “Yes?” “T-thanks.” “For what?” “For……. staying with me and……. holding my hand.” He turned down to see that their hands were still intertwined. It still felt as good as yesterday…… Yes, time exists differently in kid world. It had only been a day, which two adults would say is much too fast, but for two naïve, innocent children……. A strong friendship was already on its way to blooming. 

When he was sure she was alright, John reluctantly released her hand. Then he hopped off the swing and stretched his arms up into the air. Spinning back around, he flashed Aerity the most brilliant smile. “Want me to push you on the swing?” “Huh?” “I can push you, if you want.” Even for her five-year-old logic, this seemed weird. She had just been crying for the better part of the hour- all while he held onto her hand- and now he was offering to push her on the swing? This boy was almost too good to be true; she knew that and was as suspicious as a child her age could be. “Why?” She eventually ventured to ask. John’s shoulders gave a shrug. “Because you’re sad, and I think it’ll make you feel better?” “No, I mean……. why are you being so nice to me?” “Why……?” This question caught the little boy off guard. He never thought he needed a reason to be nice before, particularly to someone like…….. 

After a short moment, John scratched the back of his in defeat; he couldn’t come up with an adequate answer. “I don’t know; I just want to. I like it when you’re happy.” “Y-you do?” No one had ever said anything like this to Aerity before; she didn’t know her happiness could even bring others joy. It never occurred to her that this could happen. But she knew it was when John gave her a reassuring grin. “Yeah, I like it when you smile. You look really nice when you smile.” “Thank you, John. I’m happy when you’re happy too.” One day. John went behind her, ready to start pushing. “My mother always used to tell my father to forget everything for two minutes when he missed my grandfather; it seemed to work.” “It did?” “Yep. So forget everything for two minutes. Just sit back and I’ll push you.”


End file.
